disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Valentine Ghoul
| season = 1 | number = 59 | image = Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Title Card.JPG | caption = Title card | production = 4308-068 | airdate = February 14, 1992 | writer = Tad Stones Dev Ross | director = | previous = The Incredible Bulk | next = Dead Duck }} My Valentine Ghoul is the 59th episode of Darkwing Duck. The episode was first aired on February 14, 1992 and is themed and set around Valentine's Day. Synopsis Morgana and Darkwing Duck go on a date in which Darkwing says to Morgana about a crime dealing with disappearing diamonds that bugs him. Morgana offers to help but Darkwing doesn't want her to help him, leading to Morgana getting upset and chasing Darkwing with her spells. Meanwhile, Negaduck is robbing a diamond ring and notices the arguing of Morgana and Darkwing. Morgana gets mad at Darkwing since she thinks Darkwing can't trust her. Morgana then finishes the argument by saying they're through. Negaduck then finds it the prefect oppertunity to try and woo Morgana so she can use her magic for what Negaduck wants to do. Gosalyn, Eek, Squeak, and Archie try to get Darkwing and Morgana back together by means of convincing Morgana and Darkwing. Back at her house, Morgana says to Eek, Squeak, and Archie that she never wants to talk to Darkwing again. The door is then knocked and Morgana tries to make herself pretty since she believes its Darkwing knocking. When she opens the door, she finds out its Negaduck who knocked on the door. Negaduck claims to have changed his ways but Morgana doesn't believe him. Then Negaduck starts to cry and act all upset saying that no one believes him and finds it hard to believe that Morgana doesn't believe him. Morgana then believes what Negaduck is saying is true as the two hug. However when Morgana and Negaduck hug, Darkwing comes in and sees Morgana and Negaduck hug each other. Morgana tries to tell Darkwing that Negaduck changed but Darkwing isn't convinced. Negaduck then tells Darkwing and Morgana that he's started a new company called Negasweets, in which they produce Valentine's candy. Darkwing then begs Morgana to take him back as Valentine's Day was the next day and Darkwing wanted to do something special with Morgana. Negaduck then is saddened about the date being with just Morgana and Darkwing as Morgana suggests that Negaduck joins them on their date. Darkwing complains about having Negaduck come along on the date as Morgana tells Darkwing and Negaduck to forgive each other. The trio then go to a carnival, in which it's full of freaks and is something that Morgana likes. Negaduck tries to get rid of Darkwing by having Darkwing on fire in which Darkwing would soon recover. When Darkwing tried to get back at Negaduck, Morgana got mad at Darkwing because she thought that him and Negaduck were friends. Gosalyn, Eek, Squeak, and Archie were also at the fair and trying to get Darkwing and Morgana back together. The trio reach the Tunnel of Love in which Negaduck lets Darkwing and Morgana ride without him. During the ride, Darkwing tells Morgana that he's convinced that Negaduck has changed. Morgana then tells him that she was right but Negaduck was in the ride trying to sabatoge Darkwing without him being noticed. When Darkwing and Morgana were about to kiss, Darkwing gets an arrow put through his clothes by Negaduck as Darkwing moves out of the boat. Morgana then complains about Darkwing suddenly disappearing. When Morgana comes out of the ride, Negaduck tells a lie about Darkwing going to commit a crime without Morgana because of how Darkwing thinks Morgana will mess things up. Morgana once again is furious and leaves the carnival while Gosalyn takes notice and finds it difficult to get Darkwing and Morgana back together now. Then, Eek and Squeak carry Gosalyn back to Morgana's house in the part of her home where potions and spells are located. Gosalyn then finds Morgana's book of spells but is disappointed that nothing is written in the book. Then the book comes to life and is there to help Gosalyn. Gosalyn then tells the book (whose name is Quackie) that she needs a love potion. Quackie then recites the recipie as the ingredients amaze Gosalyn but disgusts Eek, Squeak, and Archie. When the potion is made, Gosalyn is disgusted by the odor of the potion and puts in a pump. Some of the potion lands on Archie as it makes him fall in love with one of the bats. When the potion wears off on Archie, Quackie tells Gosalyn that the more the potion is used, the longer the potion will last. Gosalyn then notices that people are coming inside Morgana's house leading to her and the others to hide. Negaduck takes Morgana back home and tells her if she's interested in going back to a life of crime. However, Morgana kicks Negaduck out and tells him that she wants to be alone. Home video releases DVD *''Darkwing Duck: Volume 2'' Gallery DD2-0N-NT31_DES-7.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-12.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-13.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-17.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-18.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-20.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-23.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-26.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-27.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-28.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-34.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-36.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-39.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-40.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-42.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-43.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-44.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-45.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-51.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-54.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-55.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-60.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-66.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-67.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-68.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-73.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-77.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-79.jpg DD2-0N-NT31_DES-82.jpg Tumblr n0sr3keOqw1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0sr7whync1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes Category:Stub Category:Episode stubs Category:Valentine's Day